


Our place

by heartmadeofgold



Category: MasterChef (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, IrlandaAU, M/M, idk soy horrible con los tags, kind of slow burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartmadeofgold/pseuds/heartmadeofgold
Summary: Un viaje puede cambiar tu mundo, puede hacer que la persona a la que considerabas insoportable, se convierta en lo primero en lo que piensas cuando te despiertas por la mañana. Algo parecido les sucede a Iván y Andy cuando se ven obligados a compartir el viaje a Irlanda
Relationships: Ivandy, Iván Comendeiro/Andy García Sánchez
Comments: 43
Kudos: 34





	1. ¿Tan tarde llego?

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno chiques es la primera vez que hago un fic, así que pido perdón por la redacción etc. Simplemente necesitaba expresar mi amor por ellos de alguna manera.  
> Gracias al corral por animarme y apoyarme, esto es para vosotras <3  
> Espero que os guste.  
> Este cap es una especie de introducción, el siguiente ya es mucho más tierno.

“-Bueno aspirantes- había empezado Samantha- no nos lo habéis puesto nada fácil. Casi todas vuestras elaboraciones estaban bastante correctas, sin embargo, hay tres aspirantes que han destacado en esta prueba. Esos aspirantes son… ¡Juana! Tu plato, aunque sencillo, nos ha transportado a México gracias al buen trabajo del producto, enhorabuena.  
-El segundo aspirante cuyo plato creemos que es digno de optar al premio- continuó Jordi- es... ¡Andy! Hoy te lo has ganado amigo, has hecho un muy buen plato con apenas defectos y una presentación ordenada y con sentido, pero te quiero ver seguir mejorando, no te confíes.  
Y el último aspirante que ha conseguido con su elaboración ser considerado entre los tres mejores- finalizó Pepe- es, como no podía ser de otra manera… ¡Iván! La mezcla de sabores de tu plato nos ha dejado verdaderamente sorprendidos, poco a poco vamos notando tu evolución en las cocinas, espero que sigas por ese camino, ya sabes que eres mi caballito ganador- esto último hizo reír al gallego.  
-Los tres habéis hecho un trabajo excelente- volvió a tomar la palabra Samantha- y tras deliberar hemos llegado a una conclusión sobre el ganador del viaje.  
La tensión estaba matando tanto a Iván como a Andy, deseaban ese viaje. A Iván le encantaba explorar nuevos lugares, y si encima podía llevarse a su chica o a su hermana, mejor aún. Sabía que una infinidad de sitios por recorrer le esperaban si ganaba, y estaba bastante confiado. En el caso de Andy, siempre estaba dispuesto a empaparse de nuevas culturas y conocimientos, y, además, podría emplear el viaje para perfeccionar su ya impecable inglés.  
Juana, por su parte, estaba bastante más relajada, ¡qué necesidad tenía ella de ir a Irlanda! Con lo bonita que es España… si ganaba probablemente se lo diera a sus hijos, o a Alberto, para que fuese con Luna. El caso es que ella no lo quería.  
-Iván, Andy- dijo finalmente Pepe- no hemos sido capaces de decidir cuál de vuestros platos era mejor, los defectos en ambos eran casi inexistentes y superaban con creces las expectativas que teníamos sobre la prueba de hoy. Así, siendo el viaje para dos personas, está en vuestras manos aceptar compartir el premio o no.  
Tras unos breves instantes de confusión, Andy no dudó en aceptar la oferta de los jueces- Por supuesto que lo acepto chefs, sería necio por mi parte desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta por tener que compartirla con Iván. Además- razonó el abogado- aparte de los tours que incluye el viaje, Iván y yo podremos disfrutarlo cada por nuestra cuenta, no nos veremos más de lo estrictamente necesario.  
A Iván le costó un poco más reaccionar, se había quedado bastante sorprendido con el resultado y no sabía que responder. Era evidente que compartir un viaje con Andy no era la ilusión de su vida, y que habría deseado poder ir con su novia, pero tras escuchar el razonamiento de Andy se había convencido. El abogado tenía razón, no se verían o hablarían más allá de cuando fuese inevitable. Aunque, pensándolo bien, le hacía gracia la idea de ver a Andy intentando orientarse por Irlanda, porque, por muy inteligente que fuese, el madrileño ya había reconocido alguna vez que su sentido de la orientación era pésimo, Iván recordaba que lo había comparado con los platos de José María, cosa que, aunque no fuese a admitirle al otro, le había hecho bastante gracia. Así, una vez hubo terminado Andy su explicación llena de formalismos ante los jueces, Iván aceptó también el viaje. – Si, yo opino igual, no voy a desperdiciar un viaje así por Andy, todavía no tiene tanta importancia en mi vida- un casi inaudible “si tú lo dices” de Andy cortó su discurso, que continuó el mayor sin darle mayor importancia a lo que había dicho el joven- agradezco que nos deis esta posibilidad y sobre todo que notéis la evolución de mi cocina. – Hizo una breve pausa, para acabar con una frase final, medio en broma medio en serio, dirigida a Andy -Mientras no me persigas por las calles de Dublín como haces en las cocinas…  
-Ya te gustaría Iván, si eres tú quien no puede dejar de mirarme- replicó el madrileño- al final voy a acabar pensando que estás obsesionado conmigo…  
-Mira quien habla- contestó el gallego- no voy a entrar porque podemos tirarnos así todo el día…  
Todos sus compañeros rieron ante la situación que se había creado en el plató, ni los jueces pudieron evitar hacer comentarios. –Va a ser un viaje interesante, que pena que no vayamos a verlo- bromeó Pepe.  
-Pues no quiero imaginármelos compartiendo la habitación- añadió Jordi- espero que por lo menos tenga camas separadas o nos quedamos sin pollito o gallo.  
Claro, la habitación. Ninguno había caído en que a ser en principio un viaje que ofrecían a un solo ganador que podía llevar un acompañante a su elección, este incluía una única habitación. No sabían cómo iban a organizarse, y ambos esperaban por su propio bien que Jordi tuviera razón y hubiera dos camas diferentes, o no sabrían dónde meterse.”

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que ganaron aquel viaje. Podría decirse que su relación había mejorado desde entonces, aunque fuera mínimamente. La convivencia en la casa hasta el final les obligó a pasar más tiempo juntos, era inevitable, eran tan solo cinco personas viviendo en el mismo sitio y no podían huir el uno del otro. Ese tiempo en la casa les hizo darse cuenta de que tampoco eran tan diferentes, por mucho que se empeñasen en negarlo.  
Todo había cambiado con respecto al día que hicieron aquella prueba. Habían conseguido llegar al pódium del programa, que, si bien no era el primer puesto, que Andy había intuido que estaba reservado para Ana desde el día que le pusieron la chaquetilla, era algo de lo que podían estar muy orgullosos y que sin duda iba a hacer que sus vidas dieran un giro de 180 grados, para bien, esperaban.  
En lo personal, sin embargo, las cosas no habían sido un camino de rosas para Iván. La idea de que su novio dejase su trabajo para perseguir su sueño de dedicarse a la cocina era algo que a Sandra nunca le había atraído demasiado, al fin y al cabo el de Iván era un trabajo estable y seguro, y no le gustaba la idea de que el gallego lo dejase para algo que ella consideraba más un hobbie, un pasatiempo, algo que no le cuadraba con el estilo de vida al que ella aspiraba, pues sabía que era muy difícil que Iván tuviera éxito en el sector gastronómico. Tras varios días en lo que todo eran disputas y gritos, habían decidido dejar la relación por mucho que les doliese a los dos. Se querían, eso lo tenían claro, pero perseguían caminos diferentes que habrían obligado al otro a renunciar a su felicidad. Con las semanas, Iván había aprendido que, aunque doliese, era lo mejor para los dos, y el saber que seguía teniendo una amiga en Sandra le había ayudado a que la ruptura no fuese tan horrible como podría haberlo sido en caso de acabar en malos términos. Además, estaba cada vez más cerca de conseguir su ansiado restaurante, aunque todavía le quedase mucho trabajo y esfuerzo por delante.  
Andy, sin embargo, no podía estar mejor, había vuelto a su piso con su mejor amiga, Paula, la chica que se había hecho pasar por su novia en televisión, y sus padres le habían dicho que estaban orgullosos de él. Había quedado segundo y estaba convencido de que abriría un restaurante que con el tiempo se convertiría en referente, y todos aquellos que no habían confiado en el o que se habían reído de su sueño tendrían que verle alcanzarlo sin poder hacer nada. Lo estaba deseando.  
Realmente, Andy seguía sin saber muy bien por qué el programa había presentado a Paula como su pareja, pues él ya había informado desde el primer día que estaba solero, pero se imaginaba que los guionistas habían preferido ignorarlo para crear una narrativa más interesante que poder enlazar con el guion que tenían preparado para los siguientes programas, o simplemente para evitar que alguien decidiese emparejar (o shippear como había leído en Twitter) a Andy con otro aspirante y que esto distrajera la atención de “la pareja” del programa, la que tanto se habían esforzado por vender, Luna y Alberto. También pensaba que podía deberse al tema de su sexualidad, es evidente que un tío heterosexual vende más, y genera menos polémica (y no es que a Andy le hiciera falta más odio), en el fondo le estaban beneficiando. Así que no puso problemas a seguir con la trama que el programa les había impuesto, y, la verdad sea dicha, la idea de ver a Paula, a quien no le había gustado un hombre en su vida, hacer de su pareja, le hacía gracia, y a ella y a sus padres también. A ellos nunca les había importado quien le gustara o le dejase de gustar a Andrés.  
Lo que le resultó gracioso al madrileño fue ver que, tras todas las artimañas para que la audiencia se centrara en Lunerto, había una gran cantidad de usuarios que parecían preferir otro shipeo. Uno que casualmente le incluía a él, y no precisamente con una mujer. Le sorprendía como la gente detrás de la pantalla había sabido descifrarle tan bien, aunque le sorprendía más el abanico de cosas que había escrito la gente sobre ellos en sus tweets, hasta había creído leer que había historias sobre ellos, tendría que informarse. Mentiría si dijera que no se había fijado en Iván los primeros días. El mayor tenía un físico imponente y una mirada en la que podías quedarte perdido para siempre. Sin embargo, las constantes luchas a las que les sometía el programa comenzaron a crear un distanciamiento entre ellos. Claro que eso no había evitado que el más joven fantasease sobre el gallego. Fantaseaba con ganarle, sí, pero su mente también recorría otros posibles escenarios que implicaban a Iván y que no eran tan hostiles…o sí, depende de cómo se encontrase ese día. Por muy enemigos que fueran, Andy tenía ojos, y además sabía valorar una buena competencia. A Paula le encantaba bromear sobre el tema con Andy, le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, aunque fuera una cosa de una noche, a su amigo no le importaría ponerse en manos de Iván. “Oye, ya me contarás que te hizo el gallego para que estuvieras sin moverte tres días, espero que lo disfrutaras” le había dicho la chica hacía unos días.  
Para mayor ironía, ahora se encontraba preparando la maleta para un viaje que compartiría con ese mismo gallego. No sabía muy bien en qué punto se encontraba su relación con él, ni cómo iba a ser el viaje. Era verdad que las últimas semanas de concurso habían empezado a llevar bien, pero poco había sabido de Iván desde el día de la final. Suponía que estaba disfrutando con su novia y su familia, recuperando el tiempo perdido. Aunque Iván no había subido nada con Sandra (sí, había estado pendiente de sus redes, pero eso no significaba nada), cosa que le extrañaba después de haber visto cómo se habían besado en la final. Parecían una pareja a la que le gustaba hacer público su amor. El caso era que no sabía ni cómo iban a organizarse el viaje, si bien es cierto que en plató habían dicho que iría cada uno por su cuenta, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema después.  
Andrés se encontraba pensando en todo ello cuando le saltó una notificación inesperada en el móvil, Iván le preguntaba si iban a quedar en algún punto en concreto del aeropuerto al día siguiente, alegando que no sabía exactamente donde tenían que embarcar, y que suponía que Andy, al haber volado más, conocería mejor el plano del aeropuerto. El más pequeño le dio indicaciones de la puerta en la que se verían, pidiéndole al mayor puntualidad, pues se ponía muy nervioso si no llegaba con tiempo de sobra, recibiendo un “Okay, nene” de Iván. Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese apodo por parte del gallego, que solo le había oído refiriéndose a él y Alberto. Entendía lo de Alberto, pero… ¿Por qué a él? El mayor sin duda era un misterio por resolver, y a Andy le encantaban los retos.  
Al terminar su perfectamente ordenada maleta se dirigió a la habitación de Paula, estuvo un rato con ella, hablando del viaje, de lo mucho que se iban a echar de menos y despidiéndose, pues el chico se iría de madrugada y no tenía intención de despertar a su amiga. Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya habían pasado las horas y su alarma estaba sonando, no había dormido apenas nada, pero ya tendría tiempo en el avión de descansar un poco, ahora debía prepararse y salir de casa antes posible para no llegar tarde. En menos de media hora ya se había montado en su coche, llegando a su destino 15 minutos antes de lo pactado con Iván.  
Andy pasó esos 15 minutos mirando al reloj constantemente, casi había caído en la tentación de escribir a su compañero de viaje para ver cuánto le faltaba, pero no quería parecer maniático, ¿por qué le importaba la opinión de Iván? ¿Acaso no había dejado claro durante su paso en Master Chef que le daba exactamente igual lo que sus compañeros pensaban de él? Le daba miedo que su inseguridad, esa que tanto se había esforzado por esconder, estuviera atacándole de nuevo, y que fuese a destrozar todo lo que había conseguido. Estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no notó la presencia de Iván a su lado hasta que escuchó su voz.  
-Te noto nervioso, nene, ¿tan tarde llego?


	2. Te propongo una cosa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comenzamos, estoy chillando, muchisimas gracias a todo el mundo por el amor y el cariño que ha recibido el fic-  
> espero que os guste, y que no penseis que va demasiado lento  
> OS ADORO, CORRAL, ES PARA VOSOTRAS

-Te noto nervioso nene, ¿tan tarde llego?

Andy no pudo evitar dar un pequeño salto de la impresión, recuperando rápidamente la compostura para contestar al gallego de la mejor manera que pudo.  
–Que va, de hecho me sorprendes, pensé que no ibas a llegar a tiempo, me equivocaba.- dijo exagerando un tono de sorpresa.  
-Qué poco confías en mí pollito, lo que hay que ver…- contestó Iván haciéndose el ofendido, llevándose una mano a la pecho para darle más dramatismo. 

Tras esta conversación inicial ambos emprendieron su camino hacia la puerta de embarque, intercambiando únicamente palabras para indicar por donde tenían que seguir. Una vez pasado el control y situados en la zona de espera, fue Iván quien rompió hielo e intentó iniciar una conversación.  
-Y…bueno, ¿cómo has estado estos meses?- hizo una breve pausa para luego explicarse mejor- como no hemos hablado mucho, digo…  
Andy se rio entre dientes, “no hemos hablado nada”, pensó, pero no llegó a decírselo al moreno, contestándole con un simple – Pues bastante bien Iván, ¿tú qué tal? ¿Recuperando el tiempo con tu novia?- No sabía por qué había dicho eso, pero ya no podía volver atrás, la verdad es que no tenía ni un mínimo interés por saber sobre Sandra, la cual le había dedicado alguna mirada o palabra que denotaban que a la entrenadora personal no le hacía mucha gracia Andy el día de la final. El repentino cambio de la expresión del gallego no pasó desapercibido para su acompañante, que le miró esperando una respuesta… ¿Habría problemas en el paraíso gallego? No era que a él le incumbiese, claro.  
-El caso es que…un par de semanas después de salir del programa o así Sandra y yo lo dejamos…Cada uno quería una cosa diferente y…Bueno no se ni por qué te estoy contando esto- respondió finalmente algo alterado Iván.  
-Oye, oye, tranquilízate que aquí el primero que has preguntado has sido tú, y no es culpa mía que lo dejaras con tu novia- se defendió Andy en un tono igual más hostil de lo intencionado, ganándose una mirada que no albergaba nada bueno por parte del contrario. - Bueno– intentó cambiar de tema para que las cosas no fueran a peor- ¿Nervioso por el viaje? La verdad es que yo llevo esperándolo con ansia desde que nos dieron el premio. Estoy deseando entrar en el Castillo de Dublín, ¿sabías que fue sede del Tribunal de Justicia de Irlanda?- Andy podría haber seguido nombrando lugares y datos que a Iván le resultaban aleatorios durante toda la espera, si una risa del gallego no le hubiese cortado.  
-No cambias tío, eres increíble- dijo intentando contener la risa- te voy a tener que llevar yo a hacer alguna ruta para que salgas un poco de tus palacios y bibliotecas.  
-¿No será que quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo?- pregunto con una expresión burlona el madrileño- Además, tampoco te venía mal a ti venirte conmigo a “mis palacios y bibliotecas”, el turismo cultural es la mejor forma de viajar.  
-Lo que pasa es que tú nunca has viajado para divertirte- replicó Iván, levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta de embarque, pues ya estaban empezando a entrar los pasajeros- Mira, te propongo una cosa,- siguió el mayor- ¿son diez días de viaje no? Cinco para ti y cinco para mí. Tenemos esos días para convencer al otro de que nuestra forma de viajar es mejor, cada uno planea todo lo que vayamos a hacer en sus días, y al final del viaje decidimos.  
-Lo que yo decía, quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo. ¿Qué fue del “cada uno por su lado”?- contestó Andy divertido.  
-Oye que solo era una idea, si prefieres pasarte los diez días solo allá tú- replicó Iván algo molesto, realmente pensaba que podía convencer al joven de que explorar los bosques y los pueblos de un lugar podía ser tan enriquecedor como cualquier museo, incluso más, y así se movía un poco. La idea de Andy llevándole a visitar puntos culturales tampoco le disgustaba, y sentía curiosidad por como planearía el joven sus días.  
-No, no, si me parece bien, me estás regalando una oportunidad para ganarte otra vez- aclaró el otro, haciendo hincapié en el “otra vez”- Hablando de eso, ¿el ganador se lleva algo?  
-Como te gusta llevarlo todo a la competición, no tienes remedio- rio Iván- pues hombre ya pensaremos algo, si, que me gustaría tener un recuerdo cuando te gane. Y ahora venga, date prisa que al final nos quedamos en tierra y ni bibliotecas, ni rutas, ni nada.

Una vez habían comprobado sus billetes y DNIs, los dos chicos recorrieron el túnel que llevaba a la puerta del avión y se dirigieron a sus asientos, que el programa se había tomado la molestia de reservar juntos justo en la primera fila, lo que les daba una mayor amplitud y comodidad. Una vez hubieron colocado sus cosas y se hubieron sentado, Andy notó como la pierna derecha de Iván no dejaba de dar golpecitos contra el suelo. Al analizar más detalladamente al gallego, vio que tenía las manos entrelazadas y que no paraba de moverlas, y que su mirada recorría de arriba abajo cada rincón.  
-Ey, ¿estás bien?- preguntó en madrileño sonando más preocupado de lo que había intentado.  
-¿Eh?...Ah, sí, sí-le respondió- no es nada…No tengo mucha experiencia en esto de volar, terreno desconocido y esas cosas.  
-No me digas que al gallo le da miedo volar- Andy intentó picarle para distraerle- yo te hacía más del tipo “a mí no me da miedo nada”.  
-Bueno, no todos podemos ser como tú, oh gran Andy- parecía que su estrategia había salido bien, la pierna de Iván había parado y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de Andy.- Supongo que a ti nunca te puso nervioso volar, ¿no?  
-Hombre, volar no, pero otras cosas sí, por ejemplo…- el ruido del motor del avión y la repentina expresión de terror de Iván hicieron que no llegase a terminar su frase. No sabía muy bien que hacer, pero sentía que tenía que hacer algo. Al fin y al cabo, si iban a compartir un viaje, que menos que mantener cuerdo a su acompañante. Además, aunque no quisiera reconocérselo a sí mismo, le angustiaba ver al mayor en aquella situación. Le recordaba a Paula cuando fueron a Egipto, a lo mal que lo había pasado su amiga y cómo él había tenido que arreglárselas para calmarla. Claro que cogerle la mano a tu amiga de toda la vida es bastante más sencillo que cogérsela a tu rival (¿ex-rival?). No sabía si acercarse a él iba a hacer que se pusiera peor o que se relajase, así que se decidió por, con el tono más calmado que pudo, tratar de hacer que se calmara.  
-Ey, Iván, tranquilo- no recibió respuesta- de verdad que no es nada, yo he hecho esto muchas veces y no pasa nada. Al principio te va a dar impresión, pero luego pasará y te prometo que las vistas merecen la pena.

Nada.

Se dio cuenta de que el gallego tenía los ojos cerrados y ambas manos agarrando el asiento. Estaba casi seguro de que no había escuchado ni una palabra de lo que le había dicho, así que no vio más remedio que, suavemente, acariciar el hombro del mayor mientras le susurraba que no pasaba nada. Fue justo en el momento en el que el Iván abrió los ojos cuando el avión finalmente despegó. Durante el despegue, los ojos de Iván no se apartaron de los de Andy, quien seguía acariciando su hombro. Pasados unos minutos, el mayor pareció ir poco a poco acostumbrándose a la sensación del vuelo, incluso entendió a qué se refería el madrileño con lo de las vistas cuando por fin se decidió a mirar por la ventanilla. La mayoría del viaje lo pasaron en silencio, ya que Andy se había quedado dormido una vez se había asegurado de que Iván estaba bien. Esto le dio tiempo al gallego a preguntarse por qué Andy se había preocupado por él, por qué le había calmado. Inconscientemente, se había quedado mirando como dormía el más pequeño, cosa de la que no se dio cuenta hasta que escuchó un “¿Ya hemos llegado?” suave y cansado de Andy.  
-No, tranquilo, todavía nos queda un rato, duerme pollito- le contestó Iván, recibiendo un “mmmhh” como única respuesta antes de que el otro volviese a acomodarse, quedando apoyado sobre el hombro de Iván. No sabía por qué, pero la imagen de Andy así, tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, apoyado en su hombro, le quitó todos los miedos que había podido tener, siendo sustituidos por una sensación de ternura que no llegaba a comprender. Se trataba de Andy, una persona calculadora, solitaria, confiada, prepotente…o, ¿acaso no era así? Desde luego ahora no lo parecía, y estaba dispuesto a descubrir ese nuevo lado de su compañero de reality, y de viaje, ahora. 

Le dio pena despertarle cuando estaban aterrizando, se le veía tan cómodo y tan cansado que había dudado a la hora de hacerlo, pero era inevitable. Andy se despertó frotándose los ojos con una expresión similar a la de un niño pequeño que pide quedarse en la cama cinco minutos más, provocando en Iván una sensación que no supo cómo interpretar.  
Una vez aterrizaron, bajaron del avión y emprendieron rumbo al autobús que les llevaría a su hotel en Dublín. Andy aún seguía en proceso de despertarse, por lo que no cruzaron muchas palabras. Una vez sentados en el autobús, Iván recordó que no le había agradecido al más pequeño el haberle calmado durante el despegue.  
-Oye, dormilón- llamó la atención del otro- antes no te lo he dicho, pero gracias. Por ayudarme a relajarme, digo. Gracias.  
-No es nada- respondió aun con la voz un poco ronca Andy- es normal tenerle miedo a volar al principio, pero se pasa con el tiempo.- Nada, ni una burla, ni un comentario irónico, nada. Iván no entendía que le había pasado al chico sarcástico y que no dudaba en recalcar su superioridad que conocía. ¿Y si este era el verdadero Andy? ¿Y si el otro no era más que un invento del programa y suyo propio? Tenía que replantearse muchas cosas.  
-Será que soy más de mar que de aire- dijo finalmente, provocando una sonrisa en los labios de Andy.  
-Bueno, pues la próxima vez en barco- contestó el madrileño, sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de decir. 

Iván decidió no darle mayor importancia a lo que acababa de escuchar, probablemente era el cansancio el que hablaba, y no Andy, estaba convencido, y, sin embargo, una parte de él esperaba que hablase enserio. Igual el viaje conseguía lo que no habían logrado las cocinas, igual, gracias a la casualidad, al destino, a los jueces, o lo que fuera que les hubiera puesto en esta situación, conseguirían dejar de lado sus diferencias y conocerse, conocerse de verdad. Tal vez, pensó Iván, y solo tal vez, podían llegar a ser amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por hacer que siga queriendo escribir


	3. Día 1- Castillo de Dublín

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si os digo la verdad no estoy del todo orgullosa de este capítulo, pero me estaba comiendo demasiado la cabeza así que bueno, aquí está...  
> Sigue yendo lentito, pero las cosas de palacio van despacio opino.  
> Muchisimas gracias a todos los que habeis comentado porque me teneis llorando de amor <3  
> Espero que os guste :)  
> Por cierto, debido a problemas con el wifi etc no se cuando voy a poder seguir publicando, espero que pronto :)  
> Este capítulo no sería posible sin mí amigo el Nota, tq

El trayecto en autobús se hizo corto, de vez en cuando comentaban el paisaje o Andy soltaba algún dato sobre tal edificio que acababan de pasar. Según el mapa de la guía que el abogado había llevado consigo para no perderse, tenían un camino de unos 15 minutos hasta llegar al hotel desde la parada del autobús.

-Venga nene, no me pongas esa cara que no es tanto- dijo el gallego viendo la expresión del más joven- ¿Necesitas que te lleve en brazos o podrás soportar algo de ejercicio?  
-Ja, ja, que gracioso Iván, me parto- contestó sarcásticamente el otro- Venga, andando que quiero aprovechar el día y como sigamos parados nos da la hora de comer...Por cierto, ¿a quién se supone que le toca hoy?- preguntó refiriéndose al trato que habían hecho antes de salir de España- Porque, si te soy sincero, no tengo el cuerpo para muchos trotes…  
-Que flojo que eres ¿eh?- rio el gallego- ¡Pero si no has hecho más que dormir durante en viaje!  
-No es que tenga que darte explicaciones, Iván, pero para tu información, no he dormido nada esta noche, y me he despertado a las cinco de la mañana para poder estar a tiempo- se defendió el madrileño. Últimamente dormía fatal, no llegaba a las dos horas seguidas de sueño. No sabía a qué se debía. Bueno, sí lo sabía, todo el tema del programa, las entrevistas, el ser más o menos conocido…lo abrumaba, y los comentarios de odio que recibía, día sí día también, no ayudaban. Por supuesto que al entrar al reality había contemplado la posibilidad de no ser un personaje muy querido, de hecho hasta le sorprendieron la cantidad de mensajes positivos y de cariño que había leído, pero jamás se podría haber imaginado la clase de cosas horribles que la gente se atrevía a publicar en internet escudándose bajo un pseudónimo. No deberían haberle importado, ¿y qué si alguna persona con demasiado tiempo libre le había dicho que el mundo estaría mejor sin él? No le conocían, solo conocían al personaje. Sin embargo, Andy no podía evitar pensar en que igual tenían razón, que no valía… Por mucho que intentara convencerse a sí mismo y a los demás de que confianza en sí mismo era algo que le sobraba, no podía quitarse esa duda de la cabeza, “¿sería todo mejor si yo no estuviera?”. Esa duda le mantenía despierto, le aterraba pensar que podía volver a ser aquel niño tímido e inseguro que por miedo a que le hicieran daño no se acercaba demasiado a la gente, o aquel chico de 16 años que soñaba con hacer un curso de cocina pero que le temía tanto al fracaso, a hacer algo mal, a la imperfección, que finalmente no se había atrevido a ir a más de dos clases. Aunque, lo que más miedo le daba, era la posibilidad de que nunca hubiera dejado de serlo, que toda la confianza que había sentido en MasterChef, e incluso después de salir del programa, pertenecían al personaje, no a él. 

-¿Tan nervioso estabas por verme que no dormiste, pollito?- Andy prefirió ahorrarse el contestar a la pregunta, no tenía ganas de contarle a Iván (ni a nadie) lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza cada noche, cuando la soledad de su cama dejaba espacio a sus pensamientos. Así que simplemente rodó los ojos, le dedicó una mirada de agotamiento a Iván, y siguió caminando.

Al llegar frente al hotel, Andy se quedó contemplando unos segundos la fachada de ladrillo, el Merrion se dividía en cuatro bloques de estilo gregoriano, empleado en por el Imperio Británico durante su época de esplendor en el siglo XX. Al entrar, Andy comentó con Iván el carácter victoriano de los salones, analizando cada rincón de la estancia, a lo que el otro solo pudo asentir, sintiéndose un poco torpe en comparación con el abogado, que parecía sobrecogido por el ambiente del hotel. La belleza de los jardines, en cambio, si supo apreciarla, había quedado allí con Andy una vez el más pequeño hubiese terminado de hacer el “check-in”, a lo cual se había ofrecido dada su fluidez en el idioma. Le recordaban a los jardines andalusíes, hileras donde primaban los colores, el agua, el verde, las flores. Se dirigía a las mesas de café situadas en uno de los laterales cuando vio la figura de Andrés acercándose a él, indicándole con el dedo que le siguiera. 

Tuvo que correr un poco para no perder de vista a su acompañante, que parecía entusiasmado y ansioso por ver la habitación donde pasarían los próximos diez días. Iván recordó las palabras de Jordi “espero que por lo menos tenga camas separadas o nos quedamos sin pollito o gallo”, él también lo esperaba, si no, conociendo a Andy, se veía durmiendo en el suelo, o lo que es peor, al propio Andy negándose a utilizar él la cama. El chico ya le había dicho que había dormido mal, y, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué, no aguantaba la idea de imaginarle dando vueltas en el suelo intentando descansar.

Al abrir la puerta, Andy descubrió una habitación inmensa, perfectamente decorada y que contaba, para desgracia de ambos, con una única cama de matrimonio. La habitación también estaba equipada con un par de sofás, un sillón, un armario, una mesita de café (cafetera incluida) con dos sillas y una puerta que daba a una gran terraza con vistas a los jardines.  
-Bueno- se adelantó Iván al madrileño, que parecía tener intención de decir algo- yo me pillo el sofá y tú la cama, ¿vale? Y no acepto discusión.  
-¿Y se puede saber por qué duermo yo en la cama?- preguntó Andy con un tono sorprendido, casi agradecido, que nada tenía que ver con sus palabras, que intentaban mostrar ofensa.  
-Hombre, ya me dijiste que hoy dormiste mal, nene, no quiero estar mañana escuchándote quejarte porque estás cansado- respondió el otro.  
-No tienes por qué cuidar de mí- le replicó Andrés- ya se hacerlo yo solo.  
-Permíteme que lo dude- rio irónico Iván- Considéralo mi acto solidario del día- dijo, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Pensó que Andy iba a replicar, a soltarle algún argumento que el gallego no supiera cómo discutir. Sin embargo, Andy se lanzó de espaldas contra la cama, cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes, para luego incorporarse un poco y buscar la mirada del otro.  
-A ver, son las doce y media- comenzó- yo tomaría la mañana para organizar las cosas, deshacer el equipaje y descansar un poco, y luego ya a las dos o así salimos a comer.  
-Me parece bien, chiqui- ahí estaba otra vez el apodo que había usado con él en la final- Y ¿a dónde vas a llevarme a comer, si se puede saber?-preguntó intrigado Iván.  
-Pues verás, supongo que conocerás el famoso “Temple Bar”, ¿no?- preguntó Andy, sin esperar respuesta- Pues, justo enfrente, se encuentra “The Shack Restaurant”, es una parada obligatoria para todo chef que se precie- explicó con orgullo.  
-No esperaba menos de ti, “chef”- contestó Iván, haciendo hincapié en la última palabra de manera irónica.  
-Ahora te ríes, pero ya verás cuando estés degustando los platos de uno de los mejores restaurantes de Dublín, y todo gracias a mí- dijo Andy con superioridad, dando por finalizada la conversación.

Pasaron un rato sin hablar, cada uno pendiente de colocar su equipaje en las zonas que se habían asignado, y haciendo las llamadas de teléfono obligatorias a sus respectivos familiares o amigos, diciéndoles que habían llegado bien y que les echarían de menos, lo típico cuando sales de viaje, vaya.  
Una vez se hubieron organizado, salieron hacia el restaurante. No les quedaba muy lejos, a unos 20 minutos andando, de los cuales 15 consistieron en Andy explicando a Iván la historia del restaurante, y los otros 5 en un silencio incómodo que ninguno de los dos supo cómo resolver. Querían hablar con el otro, pero simplemente no sabían cómo iniciar una conversación que no estuviera relacionada con el talent show o con el viaje, y a Andrés se le habían agotado los datos sobre el lugar donde iban a comer. Por suerte, cuando llegaron no había demasiada gente y pudieron conseguir mesa fácilmente. 

-Oye, ¿te importa pedir tú?- preguntó el gallego- Es que el inglés…digamos que no es lo mío.  
El más joven soltó una risita sarcástica y procedió a preguntarle qué quería, para después llamar a la camarera y, muy formal y educadamente, como no podía ser de otra manera al tratarse de Andy, pedir la comida de ambos.

Una vez servidos, el silencio volvió, y el abogado, desesperado por acabar con la situación que se había formado y recordando su conversación de esa mañana, no tuvo mejor idea que hacer “la” pregunta.  
-Oye Iván… ¿Con Sandra qué pasó?- igual no había sido demasiado sutil, pero que importaba, él era así, directo.  
-Joder tío, vas a saco ¿Eh?- dijo el mayor, algo impresionado por la pregunta, no esperaba siquiera que Andy le hubiera dado importancia en el aeropuerto a su ruptura con Sandra.  
-A ver, que te lo pregunto porque se os veía muy unidos, y me ha extrañado- intentó justificarse Andy- pero si no me lo quieres contar lo entiendo perfectamente- aclaró, intentando suavizar un poco el tono que había empleado antes.  
-No es eso- comenzó el gallego- simplemente me ha sorprendido, no es como si te hubieras interesado antes por lo que me pasara o me dejase de pasar.  
-Bueno, igual empiezo a interesarme- contestó, sin estar muy seguro de por qué había dicho eso, sin haber sido consciente siquiera de pensarlo– Quiero decir…vamos a pasar diez días juntos, estaría bien conocerse mejor y… bueno, puedes confiar en mi con esto, si quieres, claro- continuó, dejando que su inseguridad lo dominase por un momento.  
-Mira el pollito- rio Iván- al final va a ser verdad que te gusto un poco- la única contestación que recibió fue a Andy rodando los ojos- Está bien, está bien –accedió finalmente- Sandra y yo no estábamos en nuestro mejor momento cuando empezamos a grabar Master Chef, ella siempre había visto la cocina más como hobbie, no como algo a lo que dedicarme de manera profesional. Cuando salí, al principio estábamos bien, nos habíamos echado de menos y la emoción del momento hizo que se nos olvidase todo- paró un momento para estar seguro de lo que iba a decir, y tras un suspiro, continuó- Sin embargo, pasado ese tiempo de euforia, cada vez que le hablaba de mis planes sobre montar un restaurante acabábamos teniendo broncas tremendas. Ella necesitaba estabilidad y yo ahora mismo solo tengo ganas de arriesgar y perseguir mi sueño, y nadie va a impedírmelo- acabó Iván, ante la mirada atenta de Andy, que se había dedicado a escuchar sin interrumpir al contrario- Lo bueno- prosiguió el mayor al ver que el otro no parecía tener intención de hablar- es que acabamos bien, o sea, que seguimos siendo amigos y eso, al fin y al cabo son muchos años.  
Andy no entendía por qué pero no le había hecho mucha gracia esa última aclaración, por lo que se dedicó a asentir y sonreír de la mejor manera que pudo.  
-¡Bueno! Tanto interés y ahora te quedaste mudo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Te comió la lengua el gato, pollito?- preguntó Iván sarcástico.  
-No, no, estaba pensando simplemente- se excusó el madrileño- Creo que cortar es lo mejor que podríais haber hecho- continuó- cada uno necesita algo distinto, y si aún conserváis la amistad…- dejó la frase sin acabar- Pero claro, yo no sé cómo era vuestra relación, solo puedo hablar de lo que escucho- aclaró, por si pudiera haber molestado a Iván con lo que había dicho anteriormente.  
-Supongo- contestó el de Galicia- la verdad es que tampoco he pensado mucho en ello, estoy bien, no ha sido tan duro como me imaginaba que sería- se sinceró, dando el tema por zanjado- Bueno, ¿y tú con Paula qué? Bien ¿no? He visto que has subido varias cosas con ella y tal. 

Andy no pudo controlar su risa ante la pregunta de su acompañante. Mientras que el gallego siempre se había proclamado abiertamente bisexual, Andrés nunca había hablado de su sexualidad con sus compañeros. Tampoco es que le hubieran preguntado. Además, el saber que Iván había estado pendiente de sus redes, hizo que sintiera un nudo en el estómago, pero no se trataba de una sensación desagradable, sino todo lo contrario. 

-¿Dije algo malo?- preguntó Iván sin entender.  
-No, no- contestó el abogado, aun intentando controlar la risa- A ver, por donde empezar...- intentó ponerse serio el más joven, sin llegar a conseguirlo del todo- lo mío con Paula no funcionaría nunca. Digamos que nos gustan cosas diferentes- intentó explicarse, recibiendo una mirada de confusión por parte del contrario, indicando que seguía sin entender- Paula tiene novia, y yo, la verdad, es que no tengo el más mínimo interés en tener una – dijo, esperando que el mensaje fuera claro esta vez.  
-O sea que eres…- intentó formular el gallego.  
-Sí- le cortó Andy, mientras asentía con la cabeza. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto contárselo a Iván, él nunca había ocultado su sexualidad, no le había importado lo que pensara nadie, y, además, estaba seguro de que el gallego no tendría problema, él también pertenecía al colectivo. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el pecho.  
-Pero, entonces, ¿Paula? ¿Por qué dijeron en el programa que era tu novia?- preguntó confuso el gallego, sin querer darle más importancia a lo que acababa de confesarle Andy.  
-La verdad- contestó sinceramente el madrileño- es que no tengo ni idea, he hecho conjeturas, claro, pero no he llegado a una conclusión definitiva. El caso es que la presentaron así sin avisarme y yo decidí seguir con el guion, no me costaba nada y hasta era beneficioso de cara a la audiencia.  
-Siempre pensando en la estrategia, ¿eh?- sonrió Iván.  
-Lo repetiré mil veces más si hace falta, “gallo”, yo fui a Master Chef para ganar- sentenció Andy, a la vez que se levantaba, pues ya habían terminado y pagado la cuenta- Bueno, ¿qué? El restaurante bueno, ¿no?- preguntó con suficiencia, sabiendo cual sería la respuesta.  
-Esta vez te voy a dar la razón- admitió Iván- pero no te acostumbres ¿eh? Que luego se te sube a la cabeza.  
-Lo que tú digas- contestó el más joven sarcásticamente- Te haré cambiar de opinión estos días, y tendrás que admitir tu derrota, de nuevo.  
-Yo no lo tendría tan claro, nene, todavía ni me llevaste a ningún sitio y, ¿ya te estás poniendo la corona?- le siguió el pique el gallego.  
-Precisamente hablando de corona, Iván- cambió de tema Andy- ¿Preparado para la visita de hoy? Nos dirigimos al Castillo de Dublín, creo recordar que te he hablado de él esta mañana, es una visita obligada- dijo, casi como si de un guía turístico se tratase.  
-No esperaba menos que un castillo para tu primer día, su alteza- dijo irónico el mayor.

Andy rodó los ojos y les condujo hacia su destino. El castillo estaba ubicado en pleno centro de la ciudad, a no más de cinco minutos andando desde el restaurante. Una vez llegaron, el abogado pagó las entradas y se dirigió junto a Iván al interior del edificio. La tarde consistió en un emocionado Andrés, con ganas de mostrar su conocimiento, relatando todo lo que sabía sobre el castillo a un interesado Iván. No es que le importase demasiado si el edificio había sido levantado en el siglo XII, que hubiera servido como residencia o Casa de la Monda, o que actualmente se emplease para acontecimientos y reuniones del Estado, pero la dialéctica de Andy era algo que atrapaba, la forma de hablar y expresarse del joven conseguía que cualquiera, o por lo menos Iván, se evadiese por completo del resto de mundo, y solo tuviera ojos y oídos para atender a lo que explicaba. Así, una vez acabada la visita, Iván había escuchado sobre las distintas reformas a lo largo de los años, sobre las guerras y los incendios que allí habían tenido lugar, y sobre cómo la única parte del edificio que jamás había sido remodelado era la Record Tower, el gran torreón principal, siendo esta lo único que quedaba de la antigua muralla que rodeaba la ciudad. El gallego no entendía cómo Andy había sido capaz de retener todos aquellos datos en su cabeza, ni por qué, aun conociendo casi de manera completa la historia del castillo, se paraba a leer cada cartel, en busca de algún detalle que hubiera pasado por alto. 

Visitaron el Museo de la Grada y el Museo de Ingresos, el Salón del Trono, los Apartamentos del Estado, el Salón de San Patricio y la Capilla Real, y, durante todo el tiempo que duró la visita, Iván no pudo dejar de pensar que Andy parecía un niño en un parque de atracciones, y le encantó poder contemplar de primera mano esa parte del abogado. Se podría decir, aunque no se lo admitiera a sí mismo en ese momento, que Andy había sido su parte favorita de la visita, y que habría dado lo que fuera por que el madrileño no hubiera parado de hablar nunca, o por lo menos lo que quedaba de día. 

Una vez finalizada la visita, Andy le pidió, como si hubiera olvidado que aquel día era él quien decidía donde iban en todo momento, visitar la Biblioteca Chester Beatty, uno de los museos más importantes de Dublín.

Al salir se dirigieron a los Dubh Linn Gardens, los jardines del castillo, donde Andrés le explicó a su acompañante, con cierto aire de suficiencia, como quien se sabe inteligente y no tiene problema en mostrarlo, que a estos se debía el nombre de la ciudad. El paseo fue agradable y no faltaron los temas de conversación, que de la inicial exhibición de conocimiento de Andy, derivaron en cómo habría sido su vida si hubieran nacido en la época en la que aún se empleaba el edificio como residencia. 

-En realidad, te pega lo de ser rey- admitió Iván a Andy- uno de estos reyes de la ilustración. Te encantaría eso de tener a todo el mundo a tu merced, desesperados por contentarte- rio, sabiendo que era cierto- Pero creo que habrías sido un buen rey, dentro de lo que cabe, estoy convencido de que hubieras promovido la cultura y te habrías preocupado por la sociedad, por hacerla más justa- prosiguió Iván, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo por lo que acababa de decir, definitivamente llevaba demasiado tiempo escuchando a Andy hablar.  
-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, supongo- contestó el abogado reprimiendo una sonrisa- Y tú, ¿no te ves gobernando? Eres buen líder- preguntó Andy.  
-¿Yo? Deja, deja, yo soy más de acción- contestó Iván- Probablemente habría pertenecido a la guardia real o algo así, dirigiendo la defensa.  
-Así que el gallego es caballero- rio Andrés.  
-Para servirle, su majestad- contestó también riendo Iván, mientras hacía un intento de reverencia.  
-¿Y qué te hace pensar que habría dejado en tus manos algo tan importante como la protección de mi vida?- preguntó el abogado divertido.  
-Que soy el único que se habría prestado a salvar su real culo- respondió Iván.  
-Mi héroe- dijo Andy de manera teatral llevándose una mano a la cabeza- ¿Qué sería de mí sin ti?- preguntó en el mismo tono irónico.  
-No habría durado ni dos días, su alteza- sentenció Iván.  
-Pues tendré que compensar al mejor caballero de la corte- dijo Andy- ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar en el restaurante del hotel? Es tarde ya.  
-Me parece perfecto- contestó el gallego, siguiendo los pasos de Andrés, que había puesto rumbo hacia el Merrion. 

Tanto el camino como la cena la pasaron entre risas, discutiendo sobre los mejores platos que habían probado y profundizando un poco más en la vida del otro. Iván descubrió que Andy sí vivía con Paula, y que esta había sido su mejor amiga desde siempre, hablaron un poco de su relación con la chica y de la pareja de esta, con la que llevaba poco más de 6 meses. En el caso de Iván, el madrileño escuchó atento mientras este le relataba historias sobre sus amigos, o la primera vez que había salido a pescar, lo que acabó en la promesa de enseñar a Andy una vez hubieran vuelto a España. Sin duda no parecía que hasta ese día se hubieran calificado como rivales, desde fuera, la sensación que daban eran de un par de amigos íntimos que disfrutaban de la compañía del otro, hasta podía parecer que estuvieran en proceso de ser algo más que eso.

Una vez terminada la cena, Iván se levantó, y con un tono que intentaba ser serio y formal le preguntó a Andy: “¿Me permite escoltarle hasta sus aposentos, mi Rey?”  
El más joven no dudó en asentir, aunque el apodo le había sorprendido un poco, y no podía decir que le hubiera disgustado escuchar a Iván llamándole así. Sin mediar palabra, ambos se dirigieron hacia la habitación que compartían, con el gallego unos pasos por delante de Andy, simulando vigilar que el joven no estaba expuesto ante ningún peligro.

Andy no pudo estar más de acuerdo con lo que le había dicho Iván horas antes: sin duda habría sido el caballero perfecto.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el madrileño cogió su pijama y su neceser y se metió en el baño. Para cuando hubo salido, Iván ya estaba acurrucado en el sofá, dándole un último vistazo a su móvil, el cual había tenido olvidado durante la cena, para comprobar si tenía algún mensaje. El gallego contestó a sus padres, que le habían preguntado por cómo había ido el día, y sonrió ante el mensaje de Alberto, que le proponía una video-llamada por la mañana y le deseaba suerte aguantando a Andy. Sabía que esto último lo decía de broma, pues Alberto era, de los finalistas, el que mejor relación tenía con el abogado, e incluso le había pedido a Iván que le diera a este una oportunidad, y tenía que reconocer, que, por ahora, no se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerle caso al catalán. 

Andy estuvo a punto de llamar a Iván para que durmiese en la cama, él tenía espacio de sobra y ver al gallego intentando buscar una postura cómoda le produjo una sensación de angustia, pero finalmente, por miedo a que el mayor se sintiera incómodo, decidió simplemente darle las buenas noches y apagar la luz, recibiendo un leve “igualmente” de Iván.  
Esa noche Andy, para variar, no pudo dormir bien, pero tampoco había sido la peor, había conseguido permanecer dormido unas tres horas y media seguidas, todo un logro comparado con su historial reciente. Claro que no sabía qué le esperaba al día siguiente, pues le tocaba a Iván planear lo que harían, y algo le decía al pequeño que requeriría de bastante más esfuerzo físico del que estaba acostumbrado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, sitios que os gustaría que visitaran etc, se agradecen muchísimo <3


End file.
